


The Library is Less Lonely

by americanithink



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Beverly and Ben enjoy a trip to the library.





	The Library is Less Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, just a drabble. Wrote this a while back and figured why not post it here.

When Beverly suggested going with him to the library, he never would have guessed she would actually go. Ben couldn't help but feel guilty when Beverly insisted on holding the books. He was so used to balancing books in one hand and having a figure graze over the spines of the shelved books. Having someone there to help seemed almost corrupt.

“What about this one,” Beverly suggested while pulling out a pink book then offering it to Ben. He looked down at it then gazed back up at her. She had a friendly smile and her eyes seemed more vibrant than usual. Ben felt his heartbeat quicken when he read the book title: _Love, Sorrow, and Poetry_.

He looked back up at her and smiled, “Perfect.”

“I bet none of these will add up to any New Kids on the Block song," Beverly joked while looking back at the book cover.

She glanced up at Ben, who laughed. Which in turn made her laugh. Beverly added the book to the pile and continued down the aisle. Ben would usually feel embarrassed when someone brought up his favorite music group. But he actually adored when Beverly did it. The way she spoke made it obvious she was in no way trying to humiliate him. She mentioned the group as a common interest, instead of a way to mock him.

In Beverly’s presence, Ben could feel love for everything he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment critiquing my work! (and saying what you liked about it) My goal is to get better at writing. So any comment helps. Thank you for reading!


End file.
